Un buen día
by Tenshibara
Summary: Porque Gon no la quería solo por ser mayor.


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino a su autor Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este drabble participa en el reto de marzo del foro "Comunidad del cazador". El tema son parejas crack.

* * *

**Un buen día**

Era una de esas mañanas soleadas que tanto le gustaban, los pájaros cantaban, los perros correteaban de un lado a otro y tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día. Era sábado y tenía pensado desde hace algún tiempo ir al parque, de hecho, había quedado con su mejor amigo para visitar el observatorio ubicado en el centro del lugar.

Lo cierto era que desde hacía varios minutos estaba sentado en un banco de madera, observando lo que lo rodeaba y disfrutando de la naturaleza. No era que Killua fuese impuntual, sino que a Gon se le había antojado llegar unos minutos más en la mañana. Claro, Gon no deseaba ir al parque temprano solo por capricho, era una razón más profunda que esa.

Hacía unas semanas había conocido a una mujer muy interesante, habían cruzado pocas palabras. Apenas habían conversado, pero eso no quitaba que a Gon le hubiese agradado de buenas a primeras. A pesar de su rostro ecuánime y de apariencia seria, despedía un aura amable que le había gustado. Lo único que quería Gon era volver a encontrarse con ella, para hablar y conocerla mejor. Podrían ser amigos y…, tal vez, un poco más que eso. De tan solo pensarlo, Gon sintió sus mejillas arder y cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera frenética, procurando calmar sus acelerados latidos.

—Gon, ¿qué te pasa? —Escuchó la voz de Killua, dubitativo y extrañado; el aludido alzó la mirada y lo saludó con una gigantesca sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Killua! —exclamó, contento por verlo de nuevo y entusiasmado por el hecho de que podrían ir al observatorio y poder pasar todo el día con su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? Estás rojo. —El muchacho de orbes azules se acercó para examinarlo mejor, el de irises marrones se puso nervioso. No le había contado a nadie sobre su interés hacía aquella misteriosa mujer—. No me digas que estabas espiando a las chicas… —Killua le picó las costillas de manera socarrona.

—¡Yo nunca haría eso! —refutó, enervado y un tanto ofendido, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de su amigo para que no se percatara de su prominente sonrojo—. ¡No soy como tú o Leorio! —Concluyó.

Giró de manera descuidada para encaminarse al observatorio y chocó con alguien, terminando sentado en el suelo producto del golpe.

Killua observó la escena, Gon no solía actuar de esa manera, con lo que le había dicho, tan solo hubiese sonreído y aclarado que él no haría eso. Sin embargo, Gon se había puesto extremadamente nervioso. Killua, al ser tan perceptivo, supo de inmediato qué ocurría.

—Pa- ¡Pakunoda! —clamó, sorprendido, intentando hilar las palabras en una oración coherente.

—Gon, lo siento. —Se disculpó de manera casual, extendiéndole una mano para pararlo.

Gon aceptó.

—No. No es necesario. Fui descuidado. —Rio entre dientes con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Bueno, Gon, debo ir a trabajar. Nos vemos otro día —Pakunoda le sonrió levemente. Ese chiquillo le parecía muy simpático.

Gon agitó la mano con una enorme sonrisa, desviando su mirada tan solo cuando observó que Pakunoda había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Killua lo escudriñó un rato y no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión para molestarlo.

—Gon, no sabía que te gustaban mayores —comentó con naturalidad.

Gon giró a verlo y, a pesar, de que estaba completamente sonrojado, se atrevió a decir.

—No es que me gusten mayores, Killua. Me gusta Pakunoda.

Killua lo miró con sorpresa, sonrió y tan solo pasó su brazo por los hombros del más pequeño en estatura, dispuesto a pasar un buen día con él.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Espero haya sido de su agrado, sinceramente no se me ocurría nada con esta pareja o, más bien, no sabía qué tema escoger, ya que se me vinieron un montón de ideas a la cabeza, pero elegí la más sencilla y, puesto que la historia se podía desarrollar en un universo alterno, pensé que de esa manera el tema sería más fácil de escribir.

¡Agradezco que hayan leído! ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
